Lupin IIIrd Z (Saiyan Saga)
by acerjoestar
Summary: A/N: on the planet Earth, there was a young kid named Goku that defeated the evil King Piccolo. Several months passed, Lupin got married to Stephen and have two kids a boy and a girl. Lupin was about to have a big challenge to defend the Earth itself or biggest threat.
1. The Invasion of the Saiyans

Somewhere In The Deep depths of space a space pod was flying to the destination of Earth.

Inside the space pod was Raditz.

Raditz to himself: come to think about it I never heard anything from my little brother...

Raditz: what is exactly has my brother been up to.

The space pod kept up flying.

On Earth, Lupin was just doing some training. Until William came in.

William to Lupin: hey Dad, what exactly are you doing?

Lupin reply to William: oh you know I was just doing some martial arts training.

William to Lupin: what exactly is martial arts?

Lupin explains to William: let's just say it's a type of fighting style in Japanese.

William with excitement: so cool if only if I could finish with my study and then trained with you someday.

Lupin to William: you will my son. someday you will be strong..

Lupine walked out of the house when you saw a shooting star.

Lupin: What the heck is that?

Meanwhile somewhere, a Saiyans pod soon crash-landed.

Raditz came out of the Pod and looked around the area.

Raditz: just as I suspected the planets and the creatures are still alive...

Raditz: Kakarot you have failed us, I will find you..

Raditz was about to take off when some police officer pointing a gun at them.

Officer to Raditz: freeze right there you're definitely under arrest for property damage!!

Raditz to Offcer: do you really think a week insects like you can defeat to me!!

Raditz use double Sunday at the police officer to blow in ashes.

When Raditz scouter picked up a power level of 2500.

Raditz to himself: Well well power level of 2500.. No that cannot be Kakarot could be another saiyan on this planet..

Raditz flew off to find where the power level was coming from.

Lupin was driving his Fiat, when you notice someone was coming.

Lupin: what the hell was that?! how I'm much does a sense someone from a Faraway distance..

Lupin parked his car in the side of the road, Lupin sense Raditz coming his way.

When Raditz came where Lupin was, he landed in front of him.

Lupin to Raditz: who exactly are you..?

Raditz to Lupin: my name is Radiz and I am I saiyan from the planet of Vegeta

Lupin to Raditz: saiyan?... What does that make you an alien?

Raditz reply to Lupin: that's what you humans said.

Lupin to Raditz: what exactly do you want with me..?

Raditz to Lupin: for some reason I could send Saiyan blood within your body...

Lupin reply to Raditz: what you talking about I'm nothing like you!!!

Raditz to Lupin: you know this planets must have made you weak including my brother Kakarot!

Lupin to Raditz: I do not know where your brother is but if you want to fight me then fight me here and now!!!

Lupin ran up to Raditz quickly and punched him in the chest hard.

Raditz yelled in pain: aaaggghh!!?

Raditz: how in the world did you do that?!

Lupin to Raditz: let's just say I've been training. I have been getting stronger than you could ever imagine!!

Raditz charge at Lupin full force and punched in the chest twice as hard, and grabbed it in the neck and throw him out of Fiat.

Lupin to Raditz: not bad... I have to admit you're pretty good..

Lupin powered up his power energy.

Raditz to Lupin: what's his power levels rising up to 1000 no.. 2000... 30,000?!

Lupin to Raditz: what's the matter are you scared?

Raditz was becoming even more tense by Lupins hidden potential.

Raditz: (impossible how was he able to conduct this much amount of energy inside of him how long has he been training..?)

Raditz to Lupin: how in the world did you get that strong..!?

Lupin reply to Raditz: I have to admit you have been stronger than me but I've been training a lot Don stop to become stronger to defeat people like you..

Lupin pointed his Walter at Raditz.

Raditz to Lupin: what are you actually going to kill me with that puny weapon if yours..?

Lupin did not shoot Raditz, Lupin put away his Walter and walked towards his car.

Raditz to Lupin: what's the matter are you being a Chicken!?

Lupin reply to Raditz: look here I got more things to take care about that find you, I have a family to take care of!

Raditz not even say a word what Lupin said to him back.

Raditz: ...

Lupin drove away from Raditz.

Raditz to himself: what exactly am I fighting for anyway...

Raditz follow Lupin carefully without noticing him.

To Be Continued...


	2. what's right and what wrong?

Lupin was driving back home.

Raditz stuck behind a cliff.

Raditz: (So this is his family...)

Lupin: (I could sense your energy Raditz far away from here for some Weird reason you're not attacking us.)

Raditz: I guess I will not attack you...

Raditz was thinking to himself...

Raditz: What is this feeling?

Raditz: Why am I being so kind-hearted all of a sudden?

Lupin: I know what you're thinking Raditz...

William to Lupin: Who you're talking to Dad?

Lupin reply to William: It's no one son...

Lupin to William: Anyway, how did you do your homework?

William to Lupin: Oh, I have been passing them very well, Dad.

Lupin to William: Well if you deserve to take a break.

Raditz watched from afar ways distance from the window.

Raditz: Look at him being so kind to his son... Why am I peeing so kind and soft-hearted all of a sudden?!

Raditz walked far away from house and punched a rock.

Raditz: What exactly is wrong with me?

Raditz was thinking of what is wrong with him.

Stephen notices Raditz, And walk up to him.

Stephen to Raditz: Is something wrong?

Raditz to Stephen : Would you mind your own business?

Stephen to Raditz: Come on now. There's no need to be rude.

Raditz to Stephen: You don't understand what I'm going through.

Stephen to Raditz: Well, I understand what you're going through.

Raditz to Stephen: How exactly do you know that?

Stephen to Raditz: your understanding. What is right and what is wrong?

Raditz to Stephen: I mean, I kind of feel like I've been confused all my life.

Stephen to Raditz: I mean you have been thinking of a lot of things you have done wrong, right?

Raditz to Stephen: I mean, I have done a lot of things wrong in the past...

Stephen to Raditz: See what exactly you're going to learn about this.

Raditz to Stephen: Look, my race was gone from the universe itself. And the only ones that were alive that were me and my brother.

Stephen to Raditz: I'll come on now all that's very sad...

Stephen pat's Radix on his shoulder.

Raditz to Stephen: You know, you did gave me a little bit of comfort..

Lupin: I see you have been thinking of the things you have been doing.

Raditz saw Lupin walking outside of the dark corner.

Raditz to Lupin: Look, I'm sorry for attacking you...

Lupin to Raditz: Hey, come on now. There's no need for that.

Raditz to Lupin: There's something I need to tell you right now!

Lupin and Stephen Look at each other with concerned and looked back at Raditz.

Lupin to Raditz: Okay, what exactly is it?

Raditz to Lupin: This information about to tell you is very classify. So I'm going to tell you this now. I'm not the only one that survived there are two more Saiyans out there stronger than me...

Lupin to Raditz: I see this is urgent news...

Raditz dropped his scooter and destroyed it with his foot.

Lupin to Raditz: You realize we could just reprogram it.

Raditz to Lupin: Forget it. They will know about my betrayal...

Stephen: Looks like this make things a lot considering for the whole planet itself.

Lupin: we're going to need to train twice as harder.

Raditz to Lupin: Can I please come to train with you?

Lupin to Raditz: Well, I do need a new sparring partner.

Raditz to Lupin: heh.. You're on.

Lupin and Raditz fist bump each other.

Stephen: It looks like this is the beginning of something.

To Be Continued...


	3. Traning x 50

A/N: this is a mix of Team Four Star origin.

Lupin and Raditz were doing some sparring training.

Raditz did double Sunday on Lupine, but he dodged it.

Lupin to Raditz: That's a nice and move you did.

Raditz to Lupin: Thanks. I really do impress myself...

Lupin to Raditz: it's time show you my tricks?

Raditz to Lupin: Alright try to impress me.

Lupin powered up himself up to Kaioken X 13

Raditz to Lupin: Incredible power what exactly is this technique?

Lupin to Raditz: It's called Kaioken, Let's just say we doing some training on the gravity chamber.

Lupin uses Kaioken X 13 to hit Raditz in the chest that threw him into the mountain.

Raditz punched Lupin in the face while Lupin punched Raditz in every part of his body.

Raditz to Lupin: is that the best you got?

Lupin to Raditz: Oh, please I have more power movements up my sleeve.

Raditz to Lupin: Don't think I'm going to lose to Someone Like You.

Lupin to Raditz: Oh, I'm going to show you my maximum power!!

Lupin and Raditz powered up their kai to their maximum power

Lupin and Raditz fighting against they did a bunch of Ki blast against each other.

Lupin: *pant*... *gasp! Talk about some serious training.

Raditz to Lupin: Have to meet you have such a credible powers..

Lupin to Raditz: Yeah, I'm full of surprises.

Stephen Was seeing how your training was doing..

Stephen to them: If you guys keep this up, you might end up killing each other.

Raditz to Stephen: Come on now, It really makes me pumped up.

Stephen to them: Anyway, I made you some lunch.

Lupin to Stephen: Thank you so much my dear wife.

Stephen left a lunch for both Raditz and Lupin.

Lupin was eating slowly from his lunch box.

Raditz was chomping down the whole lunch box.

Stephen: Talk about some type of appetite.

Lupin to Stephen: You think so?

Raditz: Sorry, I do have one big appetite.

Lupine, Stephen and Raditz laughed, then continued with your training.

Meanwhile on an unknown Planet far from Earth...

Nappa and Vegeta were sitting doing nothing.

Vegeta: Looks like Raditz hasn't reported it.

Nappa to Vegeta: Do you think he went Renegade on us?

Vegeta reply to Nappa: If that's so then we're going to have to kill him.

Nappa to Vegeta: And that's fine by me.

Nappa and Vegeta went to their pods to get ready to go to Earth. To kill the traitor Raditz.

To Be Continued...

A/N: The two strong Saiyans known as Nappa and Vegeta here. We're going to make their way to Earth to kill the traitor Raditz.


	4. Fighter x 80 VS The Dangerous Duo

Preparing for the Saiyans' inevitable attack, Lupin spends his days training with Raditz. But Raditz has a tough time keeping up with the determined Lupin.

One year later the Saiyans finally arrive and begin their devastion of the planet.

outer space, where Vegeta and Nappa's Space Pods are seen arriving at Earth.

Nappa to Vegeta: Are we there yet?

Vegeta reply to Nappa: No.

Nappa to Vegeta: Are we there yet?

Vegeta reply to Nappa: No..

Nappa to Vegeta: Are we there yet?

Vegeta reply to Nappa: NO!!

Nappa to Vegeta: Are we there yet?

Vegeta reply to Nappa: Yes..

Space Pods crash through a building and land in the middle of the road, forming two huge craters.

Nappa: Yaay!!

Vegeta and Nappa landing on the street, in front of a group of shocked citizens.

Nappa to Vegeta: Hey look, Vegeta, more locals.

citizens are shown to be completely scared with most of them whimpering.

CITIZEN: ...So, are you guys alien--

Nappa destroys the entire city, leaving nothing but a gigantic crater

Nappa to Vegeta: Ahhh, I hate awkward silences.

Vegeta reply to Nappa: Dammit, Nappa, think before you act! What if you'd have blown up one of the Dragon Balls?

Nappa to Vegeta: The what now, Vegeta?

Vegeta to Nappa: The Dragon Balls, Nappa. Don't you remember our wish?

Meanwhile were Raditz and Lupin sense Nappa and Vegeta coming their way.

Lupin to Raditz: Get ready! They're coming this way.

Raditz to Lupin: I'm going to show them who's boss.

Lupin to Raditz: I really hope my training pulls it off.

Raditz to Lupin: You mean our training?

Lupin to Raditz: Thanks for correcting do that sentence.

Vegeta and Nappa made it to the location and looked at them.

Nappa to Vegeta: Hey Vegeta, we found the traitor.

Vegeta: Good. It's time for him to pay.

Lupin to Vegeta: Which why in the world are going to try to kill him. He's your kind as well..

Vegeta looked at Lupin in an interesting way.

Vegeta reply to Lupin: You do not understand anything about our kind. I do not need room for any weaklings like him.

Lupin to Vegeta: Oh, you're going to regret that.

Vegeta reply to Lupin: Bring It On You weakling

Lupin was about to power up until a couple of news helicopters arrive at the battlefield.

Raditz: What the hell?

Mr. Kent: These are them, folks-- the terrible monsters who destroyed West City! Jimmy, hurry up and get a shot of the bald one.

The news camera looks at Nappa, Lupin, and Raditz.

Jimmy to Mr. Kent: Um, Which one, Mr. Kent?

Lupin: What the hell is a news reporters here?!

Raditz: How does people trying to get killed?!!

Nappa: Look, Vegeta, the Paparazzi. I have to protect my image!

Nappa destroys a cargo robot.

Lupin: NNNOO!

Raditz to Vegeta: Why the hell would you do that!

Vegeta to Raditz: Show the low class Warrior is talking back to an elite like myself.

Raditz to Vegeta: I swear to God I'm going to kill you!!

Jimmy: Oh, my God, he blew up the cargo robot! And the cargo was people!

the rest of the news helicopters leave.

Lupin: Thank goodness. We still have to involve any more casualties.

Raditz: Right, we should definitely make this a fair fight without people getting hurt.

Nappa: oh look at little raditz, talking big to us Elite Warriors.

Raditz to Nappa: I'm going to end your life first!!

Nappa used to scouter to look, at power level: Lupin PL. 10.000, Raditz PL. 12.000.

Nappa: How very interesting that their power levels have been skyrocketing..

Vegeta: looks like this is going to be interesting..

Vegeta looked at both Raditz and Lupin with interest.

Vegeta to Nappa: Let's give them a test of Their Own Strength.

Nappa to Vegeta: Oh, I see where this is going..

Vegeta to Nappa: Plant the Saibamen.

Nappa plants a seed at the ground. Lupin was very confused.

Lupin to Raditz: What exactly was he doing with those seeds?

Raditz to Lupin: I think I know what he's doing...

six Saibamen erupt from the ground.

Lupin: What the hell are those things!!

Raditz to Lupin: They're called saibaman..

Lupin to Raditz: Well, it doesn't seem that serious.

Raditz grabbed Lupin by his shirt.

Raditz to Lupin: If you idiot!! do not try not to underestimate these things!!!

3 Saidaman charging at Lupin, however Lupin did a few Ki blast and a meteor fist. Which took out 3 Saidaman.

Nappa: Well, he seems very strong.

Vegeta: Not also that he also took out 3 Saidaman once.

The other three Saidaman came after Raditz.

Raditz did a Doubleday's Sunday annihilate two Saidaman.

The last Saidaman was sneak attack, Raditz charged a Ki blast added that killed it.

Lupin to Raditz: Nice job taking care of the other three.

Raditz to Lupin: You have done a pretty good damn job.

Vegeta Looked at both Raditz and Lupin looked with intrigue.

Vegeta: Looks like these guys have been doing some training.

Nappa: Aw, come on, don't get so down on yourself. At least you've proven that YOUR Raditz is still stronger than our Raditz.

Raditz: I...hate...all of you!

Lupin to Raditz: No wonder you hate Napa so much..

Nappa walks up to Raditz and Lupin.

Nappa: now it's my turn.

Lupin to Raditz: We'll see how this bald head. Does it?

Raditz to Lupin: Be careful to not underestimate him.

Lupin to Raditz: * Yeah, but it does not know about my Kaioken.*

Lupin walk slowly up to Nappa and look At each other with a serious face.

Nappa to Lupin: let's see what you got skinny bones.

Lupin to Nappa: Okay, I'm going to show you my ultimate power.

Lupin: Kaioken x 30!!

Lupin was covered up in red aura.

Nappa: now that's something you never see before.

Lupin punched Nappa in the head so hard that it made him flying while he teleport right behind him and kick him in the back.

Lupin grabbed Napa by his hand and threw towards Raditz.

Raditz to Lupin: What are you doing?

Lupin to Raditz: Trust me. I have an idea..

Lupin and Raditz did a combo attack on Nappa.

On the front side Raddest did double day Sunday at Nappa while Lupin does a Ki Gun.

Nappa was almost about to hit the ground while Lupin kicked him into the mountain.

Nappa: I.. can't believe it...

Lupin to Nappa: Well, you better believe it!!

However The four of them since another person coming.

Lupin: Who exactly is that?

Raditz: Can that Be Kakarot coming this way?

Goku came in the nick of time and Was ready, but he was a bit late.

Goku: Man, I guess I came a bit late.

Raditz to Goku: Kakarot, you're alive.

Goku to Raditz: Who exactly are you?

Raditz to Goku: My name is Raditz and I'm your brother..

Goku to Raditz: to be honest that does make a lot of sense.

Goku walks up to Lupin, and puts his hand on his shoulder.

Goku to Lupin: I have to meet you guys really did good without me.

Lupin to Goku: Well, I heard a lot about you. You defeated the Demon King Piccolo.

Goku to Lupin: And I guess you took on those guys as well.

Goku: Okay, now it's time for the three of us to fight him.

Vegeta: So Kakarot finally decided to show himself...

Nappa finally got up, but however, he was not going to give up that easily.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lupin and Raditz taking on 6 saibamen, Lupin and Raditz a combo attack on Nappa while Goku managed to make it.


	5. the prince of Saiyans

Goku watch up to Nappa and gets ready for round 2.

Goku: You guys are going to regret coming here.

Nappa to Goku: Let's see about that. You low class scum!!

Goku to Nappa: Do not underestimate me.

Nappa charges into battle with Goku.

Nappa gets beaten to pulp while Vegeta, Lupin, and Raditz watch at Goku's beatdown.

Raditz: you know if this is kind of interesting.

Lupin to Raditz: You don't see the only thing that's missing is having popcorn.

Raditz to Lupin: Yeah, that it doesn't feel the same and nosode as well...

Nappa gets knocked over next to Vegeta

Nappa to Vegeta: Uh! Uh... Veg... Vegeta... I need your help! What! No! Vegeta? Vegeta!

Vegeta reply to Nappa: You're a disgrace to all Saiyans! Goodbye!

Nappa: Vegeta!

Vegeta destroyed Nappa into a ashes.

Lupin to Raditz: he actually killed his own partner.

Raditz to Lupin: He's nothing more than a selfish fool..

Goku: He's a cold hearted monster..

Raditz to Goku: I have to agree with you, Kakarot...

Vegeta to Goku: Kakarot do you have any idea how lucky you are that a super-elite

warrior like myself has decided to let you have a fighting chance?

Goku to Vegeta: Hey thanks, but I don't expect a fair fight... it doesn't seem like your style.

Goku and Lupin powered up with Kaioken x 20 and 80.

Lupin dodged some of the Vegeta punches, Lupin did a double kick on Vegeta's chest.

Goku punches Vegeta in the face and proceeds to attack him with a barrage of punches before knocking him away. Vegeta however recovers from the attack and kicks Goku in the face.

Lupin did a few ki blast at behind Vegetas back, And Lupin kicked Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta headbutts Goku, Vegeta elbows Goku towards the ground.

Goku punches Vegeta in the face, sending him screaming and flying into a plateau.

Raditz: That's some amazing stuff

Raditz to Goku: Be careful to not underestimate him.

Goku to Raditz: Don't worry. I can handle it.

Lupin to Vegeta: Hey, how's the weather over there dumbass?

Vegeta reply to Lupin: Yeah, I'm fan-f*king-tastic... nothing but gumdrops and ice-cream in here.

Lupin to Vegeta: That does not even make any sense...

Vegeta screams with rage as he destroys the plateau around him.

Vegeta to Them: I will not stand for this! I will not be humiliated by a low-class wretch!!!

Vegeta launches himself into the air with a purple aura surrounding him and begins charging up energy

Lupin: Everyone get ready for a combo attack.

Vegeta: OF COURSE NOT! I'M F*KING EVIL! GALICK GUN!

Goku powers up to Kaio-Ken x3: KA... ME... HA... ME...

Vegeta: FIRE!!!

Goku: HA!!!

both energy waves clash in mid-air.

Lupin joints it and was ready to charge his Super move.

Lupin: KAIO GUN * 8!!

the Kaio Gun was mixed with a Kamehameha enough to Stop the Gatling gun enough.

Vegeta: FUUUUUUUUUUU... (still getting carried off by Goku's Kamehameha) ...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

where Vegeta lands in front of Goku, Lupin and Raditz.

Lupin: What exactly is he up to?

Raditz to Lupin, I think I know where does it going?

Lupin to Raditz: Now I feel like I have a bad feeling about this..

Vegeta creates an artificial moon and shoots it into the sky.

Lupin: What exactly is that thing?

Raditz: Oh no..!!

Lupin to Raditz: do you even know what that light is..?

Raditz to Lupin: He's about to transform into a great ape...

Lupin to Raditz: Turn into a great what?!

Vegeta begins transforming into an Ōzaru.

Lupin: Oh my God...

Vegeta to Goku: Don't you see Kakarot, you don't have a chance against me!

Lupin: What looks like we are very screwed!!

Goku to Vegeta: Whoa...What enormous energy. He sure is big... This'll be tough for sure, but I'll be ready for him. I'll just have to give him everything I've got...you big ape!

Lupin to Goku How in the world can we stand against him?

Goku to Lupin: Looks like we have to come up with an idea.

To Be Continued..

A/N: However, now that Vegeta became a great ape things will be a lot difficult for ZFighters.


	6. The Great Ape

Goku Lupin gets hit by Ōzaru Vegeta. Goku Lupin getting launched by Ōzaru Vegeta's attack.

Ōzaru Vegeta: I've had enough of this. (grabs Goku Lupin) I'm going to crush the life out of you, you insolent little... (squeezes Goku)

Goku Lupin being crushed by Ōzaru Vegeta.

Ōzaru Vegeta: And now...I'll crush you... It's been nice knowing you Kakarot! That power level?...where?

William to Ōzaru Vegeta: You let them go!

Lupin to William: what are you doing here!!!

Ōzaru Vegeta: So, it's Lupin's son. Oh how nice! Did you come to say goodbye to your father, Sonny?

Raditz charging his double Sunday.

Raditz: DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!!

Ōzaru Vegeta dodged the Double Sunday attack.

Raditz: WHAT?!

Ōzaru Vegeta: Well take a good look... Cause it'll be the last one you'll ever get! Nice try... Your pathetic little friend won't catch me off guard, Kakarot. I'm too smart for their tricks. No?... No! I don't believe it... You little

insect... How dare you...You're starting to make me very angry! You want to

play with me... Then let's play, boy!... Are you ready?!

Raditz try to think of a way to get the tail off of Ōzaru Vegeta.

Raditz: Damn, it's what the hell should I do?

William to Raditz: Hey, you must be. Raditz.. Please let me help you..

Raditz to William: What exactly can you do? You're not supposed to be here. It's dangerous.

William raised his power level to 1.0000.

Raditz: [Incredible is power levels beyond anything I've ever imagined.]

William flew over, and Ōzaru Vegeta tail.

Ōzaru Vegeta: What in the world are you doing?

William to Ōzaru Vegeta: raditz, GET READY TO DO IT!!

Ōzaru Vegeta: WHAT!!

Raditz charges his Double Day aimed at Ōzaru Vegeta, tail gets cut off by Raditz.

Ōzaru Vegeta drops Goku Lupin.

Ōzaru Vegeta: God... God dammiiiiii...

Lupin: Well, that's my son.

Vegeta reverts back to his original form.

Vegeta: : ...iiiiiit!

Goku: It's a great thing that makes things even.

Lupin to Goku: Yeah, thanks to my son.

Raditz to Lupin: It's good to have you back.

Goku to Raditz: Well, thank you so much for the help, bro.

Raditz to Goku: Well, it's my pleasure, bro.

Vegeta: This time I'm going to destroy all of you!!

Lupin to Vegeta: We'll see how the results go..

Lupin, Goku and Raditz powered up to their maximum to fight against Vegeta.

To Be Continued...

Nappa to Vegeta: Uh! Uh... Veg... Vegeta... I need your help! What! No! Vegeta? Vegeta!

Vegeta reply to Nappa: You're a disgrace to all Saiyans! Goodbye!

Nappa: Vegeta!

Vegeta destroyed Nappa into a ashes.

Lupin to Raditz: he actually killed his own partner.

Raditz to Lupin: He's nothing more than a selfish fool..

Goku: He's a cold hearted monster..

Raditz to Goku: I have to agree with you, Kakarot...

Vegeta to Goku: Kakarot do you have any idea how lucky you are that a super-elite

warrior like myself has decided to let you have a fighting chance?

Goku to Vegeta: Hey thanks, but I don't expect a fair fight... it doesn't seem like your style.

Goku and Lupin powered up with Kaioken x 20 and 80.

Lupin dodged some of the Vegeta punches, Lupin did a double kick on Vegeta's chest.

Goku punches Vegeta in the face and proceeds to attack him with a barrage of punches before knocking him away. Vegeta however recovers from the attack and kicks Goku in the face.

Lupin did a few ki blast at behind Vegetas back, And Lupin kicked Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta headbutts Goku, Vegeta elbows Goku towards the ground.

Goku punches Vegeta in the face, sending him screaming and flying into a plateau.

Raditz: That's some amazing stuff

Raditz to Goku: Be careful to not underestimate him.

Goku to Raditz: Don't worry. I can handle it.

Goku: HA!!!

both energy waves clash in mid-air.

Lupin joints it and was ready to charge his Super move.

Lupin: KAIO GUN * 8!!

the Kaio Gun was mixed with a Kamehameha enough to Stop the Gatling gun enough.

Vegeta: FUUUUUUUUUUU... (still getting carried off by Goku's Kamehameha) ...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

where Vegeta lands in front of Goku, Lupin and Raditz.

Lupin: What exactly is he up to?

Raditz to Lupin, I think I know where does it going?

Lupin to Raditz: Now I feel like I have a bad feeling about this..

Vegeta creates an artificial moon and shoots it into the sky.

Lupin: What exactly is that thing?

Raditz: Oh no..!!

Lupin to Raditz: do you even know what that light is..?

Raditz to Lupin: He's about to transform into a great ape...

Lupin to Raditz: Turn into a great what?!

Vegeta begins transforming into an Ōzaru.

Lupin: Oh my God...

Vegeta to Goku: Don't you see Kakarot, you don't have a chance against me!

Lupin: What looks like we are very screwed!!

Goku to Vegeta: Whoa...What enormous energy. He sure is big... This'll be tough for sure, but I'll be ready for him. I'll just have to give him everything I've got...you big ape!

Lupin to Goku How in the world can we stand against him?

Goku to Lupin: Looks like we have to come up with an idea.

To Be Continued..

A/N: However, now that Vegeta became a great ape things will be a lot difficult for ZFighters.


	7. Fall of the prince

Lupin, Raditz and Goku We're ready for the final battle against Vegeta.

Lupin: Okay. Now this is going to be epic.

Raditz: Looks like this is going to be ultimate battle.

Goku: Yeah, I can't wait.

Lupin, Raditz and Goku charged at Vegeta and trying to blow a lot of punches and ki blast.

Vegeta: bunch of low-class Warriors think You're hot stuff.

Vegeta grabbed Lupin by his leg and threw him into the ground.

Raditz: The only thing you care about is yourself!!

Vegeta to Raditz: Oh, you're available low class Warrior, I'm going to throw you all to Slammers.

Vegeta throwing a bunch of Kai blasters at Raditz.

Raditz shot his Double Sunday at Vegeta.

Goku punched multiple times Vegeta until he was knocked out into the ground.

However, Goku was going to losing his energy.

Lupin to Goku: Time if we're almost about to be losing..

Goku to Lupin: Actually, there's one move I need to tell you..

Lupin to Goku: Tell us what exactly this move.

Goku to Lupin: Actually, it's called The Spirit Bomb and it's our only last chance..

Lupin to Goku: Okay. Yes, I know but exactly how do I use it?

Goku to Lupin: in order to use it, Gather the energy from all the people and animals and plants.

Lupin put hand to gather the energy to summon the Spirit Bomb.

Lupin: Okay, now I'm really am impressed.

Lupin was trying to aim the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta.

Vegeta: You think that's going to stop me?

Vegeta dodged the Spirit Bomb.

The Spirit Bomb was aiming directly at Raditz.

Goku to Raditz: Throw it back Raditz !.. You have to throw it back!

Raditz throw the Spirit Bomb back as Vegeta.

Vegeta: WAAAAAH!!!

Vegeta gets blasted into the sky with the Spirit Bomb.

Raditz turns the tables on Vegeta, and brings him down hard! But with the

little energy he has left, Vegeta summons his spaceship hoping to make a hasty retreat. His plan, escape Earth, and live to fight another day.

Vegeta: I'll be back... and next time I'll destroy them all...

Raditz to Vegeta: You're not going anywhere, Vegeta. I'll stop you!

Vegeta to Raditz: Let me go! It've over you fool!

Raditz to Vegeta: It's not over yet!

Goku to Raditz: No...wait... Raditz Stop... Please... Let Vegeta go... Look I know this probably sounds crazy... but I want to challenge him again one day. I have to do it... to prove it to myself that I can beat him. So please just let him go... Please.

Vegeta: Consdier yourself lucky this time... But I will be back to destroy you and all of your friends.

Raditz to Goku: Kakarot... When you two meet again... promise me you won't hold back. You've got to use all of your power so that we can be rid of him once and for

all!

Goku to Raditz : Don't worry... I will, Bro...

Vegeta space pod lefted the planet and went to back.

Lupin to Goku: I really hope you're right about this.

An Airship came along with Stephen.

Stephen to towards Lupin and hug him.

Lupin in pain to Stephen: There's no need to hug me like that. I've been brutally hurt.

Stephen to Lupin: *sod* I'm very worried that you were almost about to die.

Lupin to Stephen: Hey, come on now. I'm fine... Except for the few scratches and bruises..

Stephen to them: Will all of you do need to get to the hospital.

Goku: You know, I almost forgot to get some senzu beans...

Raditz: You always forgets brother...

N: to be continued in the Planet Namek Saga, Hope all of you enjoyed this Saga..


End file.
